Vault Charlie
by Chayse-man
Summary: Three years after a virus consumed most of humanity, the few remaining pockets have slowly begun to rebuild society, from underground bunkers known as Vaults. However, an evil worse than infection is spreading, and will not rest until hope, is once again, extinguished. Please read and review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

First Impressions

Foreshadow

**Hey guys, before you sink your teeth into this, i would like for some Alphas for Vault Charlie, either P.M. me, or place it in the review section. I need about ten or so, and if you want to submit one great. If not, and you just wanna read and review, thats great too. Anyway, here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color:**

**Height: **

**Weight:**

**Preferred weapon of choice:**

**Hand to Hand expertise (Great, good, okay, poor):**

**Personality:**

**Some Backstory:**

**Attire Preference:**

**Family (within the vault, parents, siblings, etc.):**

**Rank (excluding Alpha 3):**

* * *

Lights flickered upon the dead scenery as countless forms scrambled across the now crumbled ruins of the what was once a five-star hotel. The forms talked no words, only groans and growls, with the occasional screech. Zombies. It had been three years since the Rabies virus became much deadlier, turning once civil men and women, into vicious and bloodthirsty creatures. Parents who once loved their children deeply, found themselves feasting on the flesh of their younglings. Many lives were lost.

The U.S. Government attempted to quell the outbreak, doing whatever they could to isolate this event, but all was for not. Soon, Governments across the globes retreated into their dark corners, hiding from what the world now was. The people cried for help, but none would come. Hope was lost. Or so it was thought.

The remnants of humanity found themselves also retreating into the dark sections of the world, hoping to do as their leaders did. Fortunately for them, the worlds leaders had left them one last parting gift, multiple high-tech underground bunkers, known to their inhabitants as, Vaults. Able to hold many, vaults became safe-havens for those who live their, with self sustaining environments for livestock and plant life, multiple apartments, and enough weaponry to supply a small country. The vaults were a godsend to earth's people. In order to preserve humanity's laws, councils were formed within each vault, each assigning their own security forces, nicknamed, Alphas. The world was slowly rebuilding itself, with this known, hope had returned, but it had returned to soon, for an evil, worse than the infected, was on its way.

* * *

A young woman silently approached the derelict building, once a supermarket, in hopes of finding any traces of supplies needed for the trip to Vault New Mecca. It was a three day trip, and the young woman, who looked to be about nineteen to twenty-one years of age, needed whatever she could find for her and her brothers to make the trip safely. It was bad enough there were brain-dead, carnivorous freaks roaming the once living land, but with the super-infected, zombies who mutated due to advanced strains of the virus, and bandits, an unprepared traveler had no chance of survival in the land of the dead.

Hearing a familiar screech, the woman ducked behind a broken wall.

"_Hunters_," She thought, _"Always a damn hunter around when you don't need it." _Taking a deep breath, the woman peaked over the broke down wall, in hopes of seeing the poor soul. Hunters were a special infected who were known for their speed and agility, often seen wearing a ragged blue hooded sweatshirt, and having a loud inhuman shriek, Hunters are dangerous infected, and could certainly kill the young woman if she wasn't careful.

Gazing over the wall, she breathed a sigh of relief when the Hunter turned and headed the opposite direction. Picking herself up, she readied her weapon, a 9mm glock, a weapon she was forced to use against her mother and father once they turned. Clicking the safety off, she gazed around once more, she needed to be certain the hunter wasn't coming back. Once she was satisfied with the Hunters seemingly hasty departure, she clicked the safety back on, and continued her way towards the rundown supermarket.

Silently stepping inside the broken automatic doors, she glanced to her right, then her left until she saw what appeared to be a cart full of food, drink, and other supplies. Silently laughing to herself, she sprinted to the cart, unaware she was being watched, that is, until large arms wrapped around her small, petite waist.

"Tank!" She squeaked before a large hand placed itself over her lips, turning her cries of surprise into muffled pleas.

"Look at this one!" She heard a voice say from behind her. "Nice and pretty little thing, isn't she? Nice body, pretty eyes, and blonde hair, I love blondes!" There was a roar of laughter as several figures brought themselves into the light. Bandits. Lots of them.

Her mind raced, trying to think of ways to escape this predicament. Glancing around, she noticed there was at least five of them, and she figured at least three of them had to be armed. Her thoughts raced through her head as she formulated a plan.

She then reached for her left pocket, she remembered storing a small knife there just in case. Digging in her pocket, she smiled mentally as she wrapped her fingers around the handle. Counting to three, she yanked the small blade out of her pocket, digging it into the bandit's arm, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his small captive. Sensing guns were about to blaze, she dove behind a tipped over shelf, and readied her pistol.

"DIE YOU DIRTY FUCKERS!" She yelled as she jumped from her hiding spot, opening fire on the thugs, catching one in she shin, and another in the throat, dropping him. The other three bandits, had had enough, and proceeded to open fire upon the young blond as she ducked behind the shelf once more. Preparing to attack again, she felt a large hand swat the right side of her face, sending her sprawling on the ground, and her gun sliding across the floor.

"You think yer real tough, don't ya bitch?!" Snarled the large man, whom the young woman had just stabbed in the forearm. Grabbing the young woman roughly by her blonde locks, the man brought her up to his face, an unpleasant sneer upon his mug.

"I was gonna be nice n' gentle wit ya, girlie," He sneered, with sick delight in his voice, "Now, ima make it hurt, a lot." Gazing at the bandit, the young woman gave a sneer of her own.

"Fuck you!" She snarled, then spit into his face. The man let out a disgusted groan, and brought his hand to the air, and brought it crashing down upon her face, massively disorienting her. She could barely make a out the "I don't need yer face" bit, as she felt another blow crash against her face. She was losing consciousness, she could feel it, and slowly waited to drift away so she didn't need to experience the dirty deed. When the blows stopped, she expected to have her clothes stripped from her, but instead, she felt the cold floor as she crumbled to the ground, and she heard the screams of terror and pain emitting from the group of bandits. Shaking her head, she sat up, trying to make sense of what just happened. Turning her head from side to side, she noticed all the bandits were dead, or very close to it. Then she noticed the slash marks across their bloodied torsos, and soon felt her heart beat against her chest. Her suspicions were confirmed when a noise caused her to look behind her, and she let out a terrified gasp escape her.

"_The Hunter!"_ She thought, as the figure before her stepped closer. She knew it was a hunter, from the torn up cargo pants, to the ragged blue hoodie. The creature took another step towards her, raising a bloody hand, as if preparing to strike.

The young woman quickly scooted backwards, frantically reaching for her pistol. Once she had a good grip upon it, she turned it towards the figure, now looming over her. Surprisingly, the creature stepped back, and raised its hands in surrender.

"This how you treat every guy who saves you?" It asked. The woman was shocked, did this thing just talk? Hunters didn't talk, they screeched, or growled. This wasn't a hunter, it was a HUMAN.

"You-you are," She gasped, "Human?" Her savior laughed.

"Of course I am." He chuckled. "What else would I be? Don't say a zombie, a zombie wouldn't have risked its life to save you there. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name? Mine's Jason." "Jason", then reached down, offering his bloodied hand to help the young woman up.

The young woman glanced towards Jason's hand, thinking if she should trust him.

"_Trust him, or not?" _She thought, _"He is a stranger! What if he is a bandit too? But, he did just kill several men to save me, maybe he is a good guy. Okay, I'll Trust him." _Placing the gun in her holster, the young woman gingerly raised her hand to meet Jason's, who in turn helped her to her feet.

"So," He began, "Your name?"

"Oh," She said, "My name. My name is Ashlyn."

"Pretty name." He said smiling. Taking a moment to study her savior, "Ashlyn", saw that he bore a large scar across the bridge of his nose, as well as bright blue eyes, and light brown stubble aligning the bottom side of his face. She couldn't see much higher than his eyes, for his hood was drawn over his head, rather deep.

"Thank you." She smiled. "So, Jason, what are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well from the looks of it," He said beaming, "Saving you ass. I heard the screams, and thought someone was in trouble. Good thing I thought right, or else that shiner on your left eye wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to you today. Now if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing her?"

"I was looking for supplies." She said as the duo exited the supermarket. "For me and my brothers. We were going to make a three-day trip to Vault New Mecca." Ashyln's companion stopped her, with a curious look in his icy-blue eyes.

"Vault New Mecca?" He asked, "Shit, I'm an alpha in a vault a lot closer than New Mecca. Vault Charlie, ever heard?" Ashlyn shook her head.

"No, I haven't. Is it close?"

"Close?" Chuckled Jason, "Yes, it is. We are about a hours ride out from the entrance. Hell, I can take you and your brothers there right now."

"Really?" Gasped Ashlyn, "You can?!" Jason nodded.

"Yep, sure can. Just take me to your brothers, and we will be on our way. I got a car that'll take us there in no time." Jason was then surprised as Ashlyn threw her arms around him, and brought him into a tender hug, which he tentatively requited.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank YOU!" She said into his neck as she backed away, "For everything, thank you."

"No problem, Miss Ashlyn." He chuckled. "Now, lets say you and I go find your brothers, hop into my car, and mosey ourselves over to Vault Charlie?" With that, Jason held out his arm, which Ashlyn graciously accepted. "And while we are there, how about a little target practice? I saw you in there with that pistol, not very accurate. Some time in the target room will fix that. And I don't mean to be a dick, but girl, do you stink! Man, you need a bath. And I'm gonna guess your brothers will need one too. Maybe six."

* * *

**Well there ya go! This is a left for dead fic, and i promise some of the game characters will make an appearance, excluding Bill, may he rest in piece. And remember to submit your characters, and leave a review. Tell me how I'm doing, and what improvements can be made. Till then, cheers.**

**Chayse_man.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Blood

**Hey guys, got another chapter for ya! enjoy!**

* * *

Ashlyn led her savior, Jason, through the derelict gas station, filled with the stench of rotting corpses and leftover gasoline, trying her best not to vomit. Jason however, did not seem to mind the stench as much. Sensing his ease with their current situation, Ashlyn cast a confused stare upon her hooded savior.

"Doesn't the smell bother you?" She asked amazed.

"Not really," Replied Jason, "I've been around plenty of rotting bodies and, well, other nasty odors. You ever smelled three-week old boomer bile? Now that, is an odor." Ashlyn just stared at him.

"You have seen a lot of action, haven't you?"

"My fair share, yes." He replied. "Every now and then we get broadcasts from up here, people asking for help, the works. Sadly, when we get there, the people are either gone, or dead." Jason let out a sigh, and cast an outwards glance towards seemingly nowhere. Sensing his sadness, Ashlyn placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." She soothed, "We are in an apocalypse, people will die. It's sad, but that's the way things are now." Jason gazed into her face, his icy blues meeting her greys.

"It shouldn't be." He replied. "So, where are your brothers? I'm looking forward to meeting them. From all you've told me, they seem like solid guys." Ashlyn had been talking about her three brothers since the duo left the broke down supermarket.

"Close," She answered with a grin. "I bet they are worried too."

"So tell me," Said Jason with a light smile, "What are their names again? My mind tends to drift sometimes."

"Its okay," Ashlyn assured him, "There's Jackie, the oldest. He's a big boy, about six foot six, two-twenty plus. He's our "bodyguard", or so he thinks. Heh, he likes to think he's unbeatable, but deep down, he's a big baby."

"Most tough guys are." Chuckled Jason.

"Yep. Then," Began Ashlyn, "There is Rodney, our resident chef. He can make magic in whatever type of kitchen you throw him in. Doesn't matter what ingredients, doesn't matter what time it is, Rodney can cook almost anything, and make it taste good."

"That takes some skill." Laughed Jason.

"It does." She nodded. "Then, there is Andy, the youngest. He, well, he is the thinker. He gets picked on a lot because he reads, or likes building things. It's because of his traps and inventions that we are still alive. I wish Jackie would get that. But, Andy is a really quiet and reserved guy, I think this whole thing has affected him more than the rest of us." Ashlyn looked aside, rubbing her arm, to her surprise, Jason placed his hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"This is a tough place to be in," He began, "There isn't really a way to cope with this, I guess, healthily. We've all seen people die, or lost someone close. But, its our will that keeps us going. And he has that, otherwise, he wouldn't still be here. None of you would, you are all strong, brave, and have my respect. This is a dangerous place, and for you to have survived three years in this hell hole, is an accomplishment not very many alphas could do." Ashlyn looked away, blushing slightly, then threw her arms around Jason, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Thank you." She said into his neck. Cautiously returning the embrace, Jason rested his head upon hers, chuckling to himself. Sensing the hug was over, Jason released the smaller blond form his embrace.

"So," Began Jason, "Shall we continue on?" Gesturing forward, Jason stepped aside, allowing Ashlyn to take the lead once more.

Ashlyn held onto Jason's arm, guiding him to the hidden entrance to her family's current hideout. Running her hand along the wall, she stopped when she found the out-of-place stone, pressing it and opening a small door directly in front of her. Jason, confused, gazed over to her.

"Andy?" He asked, to which the small blonde nodded. "Well, then, ladies first." Ashlyn rolled her eyes as she led the Alpha down the dark corridor.

"This leads to a basement beneath a med lab," Ashlyn said abruptly, "We stopped here for supplies, but as you can imagine, there weren't any, which is why-"

"You took a trip to hell city?" Asked Jason. Ashlyn nodded.

"Yep. Unfortunately, I found a hunter and a couple bandits. Fortunately, you found me." Jason looked down at his companion, and nodded in agreement.

"That I did." The two spent a moment smiling at one another, before a loud crash was heard down the hall.

"Oh no!" Gasped Ashlyn as she sprinted down the hall.

"Ashlyn, wait!" Yelled Jason as he took off after her, but Ashlyn did not hear him, she was to busy fearing the worst to pay attention. Reaching the end of the hall, she slowed and hid alongside the wall, pulling out her pistol.

"God Dammit Andy!" Yelled a deep voice within the dwelling. "Look what you did!"

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry J-J-J-Jackie!" Stuttered "Andy". "I-I-I didn't mean to, I just wanted to help make this place safe!"

"Im the only one who makes this place safe, Dammit." Growled "Jackie", "You are just a cowardly little nerd who has his head into those damn books way too often! Quit being such a bitch all the time!" Hearing enough, Ashlyn stepped out from her hiding place, eyeing her taller brother.

"That's enough Jackie," She barked, "That is enough." Ashlyn watched as the large man turned to face her, shock in his eyes.

"ASH!" He said running to her, grabbing her into a bear hug, "You, you're okay?!"

"Yes," She growled, "I am. Now put me down and tell me why you were screaming at Andy." Stepping back from his older sister, Jackie pointed his a finger in Andy's direction.

"Dipshit here," He began, "Was tinkerin around with my hammer. He thinks he's doin some good. But he's not. He's just makin it worse."

"No I-m not!" Yelped Ashlyn's youngest brother while holding his hands up, "I was giving it an electric discharge, so it would hurt more when he hit people, honest! I didn't mean any harm!"

"Say," Began Jackie with a sick grin, "What say we test that? On, oh I don't know, you?" The large man reached for the hammer on a nearby table, with wires strewn along its handle and end, surging with electricity. Andy, now with a look of pure terror in his eyes, slowly backed away from the looming man.

Rolling her eyes, Ashlyn reached for a handful of Jackie's long black locks, grabbing and pulling his head back, so the two were face to face.

"Or," She began, "I could take this gun, and shove it so far up your ass you would taste lead." Jackie, now looking terrified, dropped his hammer, and fidgeted in her gaze.

"A-A-Ash," He stuttered, "I wasn't gonna do it, honest!"

"Whatever." She growled, releasing her hold on him. Unbeknownst to either of the three siblings, a hooded figure stood leaning upon the doorway.

"Damn, that's funny" Quipped Jason.

"Jason?!" Yelped Ashlyn, who had forgotten all about her hooded helper.

"Oh I am sorry, were you expecting the Easter Bunny?" Laughed Jason as he slowly made his way to the trio.

"Smart-ass." Smiled Ashlyn. "Well, if you didn't catch on, these are my brothers. Or at least, two of them. I'm going to guess Rodney is in the kitchen?" Andy nodded while Jackie stared at Ashlyn's companion.

"Who the hell is this guy?" He asked, pointing his hammer, which he had recently re-acquired.

"Someone who saved my life." Answered Ashlyn, turning her gaze towards her younger brother.

"And someone who just watched you get your ass owned by a girl." Chuckled Jason.

"What did you say?" Snarled Jackie, taking a threatening step towards Jason.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does karma not sit well with you? I mean a few minutes ago, you were gonna pound poor Andy's head in, just for trying to help." Replied a smiling Jason. Letting out a growl, Jackie sprinted towards Jason, raising his hammer high, and bringing it down hard. To his surprise, no one remained.

"Missed me!" Teased Jason now sitting upon the table, where Jackie's hammer had resided.

"I wont this time!" Growled Jackie as he attacked again, bringing his hammer down hard once more, but was surprised to see his arm's momentum had been stopped, as Jason had reached up and was now holding Jackie's hand above his own head.

"My turn." Grinned Jason, throwing a left hook into Jackie's gut, causing the big man to hunch over, allowing Jason to grip Jackie by his temples, and drive his knee into his forehead, sending the bigger man flying across the room, into a few shelves.

Groaning, Jackie rose to his feet, and charged Jason again. Jason, however, calmly sidestepped the bigger man, and threw his right elbow into the back of Jackie's head, disorienting him, and also allowing Jason to kick the back of Jackie's knee, causing him to slink to his knees in defeat. Or, so it seemed. The bigger man then grabbed a large brick and spun around, trying to smash Jason's skull in. Unbeknownst to Jackie, Jason was nowhere to be seen. Jackie, now on his feet, spun in circles, trying to catch a glimpse of his opponent.

"Come out where I can see you," Snarled Jackie, "COWARD!" Suddenly, Jason appeared behind the big man, smiling.

"I'm right here." He whispered. Jackie spun around once more, attempting to crack Jason on his skull, who in turn ducked from the hit, and proceeded to attack the bigger man with his own combination of attacks.

First, he threw a quick left jab to Jackie's abdomen, then following it up with a right uppercut, sending the bigger reeling. Sensing the end is near, Jason threw three quick jabs, a left, a right, and a left, then stepped back, and delivered a devastating roundhouse and following it up with a jumping twist kick, both to Jackie's jaw. Oddly enough, the big man still stood. Huffing in annoyance, Jason placed his left index finger on the bigger mans chest, and pushed, smiling when he slowly fell backwards onto the ground.

"Jason?!" Gasped a shocked Ashlyn.

"He attacked me first." Replied Jason holding his hands up. Ashlyn, however, said nothing, but kneeled to her brother checking to see if he was okay. "He'll be fine. Just a little woozy, and he will have a headache when he gets up. Other than that, he should be just fine."

"I suppose." Sighed Ashlyn. "Jackie, you are one dumb son of a bitch."

Jason, sensing his presence was not needed at the moment, strolled over to Andy, who stood slack jawed at the entire spectacle.

"I've never seen anyone beat J-J-Jackie up." He said with a slight stutter. "T-T-That was awesome!" Andy beamed at Jason, as if to thank him.

"Eh, he deserved it." Answered Jason with a shrug. "I don't like bullies all that much. So, Andy, Your sis tells me you're a smart guy. We could use a guy like you at Vault Charlie."

"Did I just hear the stranger say, 'Vault Charlie'?" Said a voice at the far side of the room, causing all those conscious to gaze at a bald headed man in a doorway.

"Yes, Rodney." Said an annoyed Ashlyn. "When Jackie wakes up, we all have a lot to talk about. But before we do anything, Let me introduce you guys to, Jason Cross. An alpha from Vault Charlie." The two conscious brothers both looked at one another, before turning their gazes back to Jason, who in turn, Awkwardly waved his hand.

"_This isn't going to be awkward at all."_

* * *

**A****ll righty guys! There ya have it! looks like Jason can kick some ass, huh? HA, anywho to all those looking to submit a character (thanks to those who have already, i promise they will be in there soon! But, if you need the form, here ya go:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Preferred**** Weapon:**

**Preferred Attire:**

**Rank (1-3 taken):**

**Weapon choices:**

**Backstory:**

**Family in vault (siblings, parents, friends, etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Hand to hand Combat skill (great, good, okay, poor):**


	3. Awkward

Awkward….

**Hey GUYS! Heres a new one for ya's!**

* * *

Jason sat quietly at the small makeshift table, sitting closest to the small dwellings entrance. To his left, sat Andy, who had made it his business to sit next to the Vault Charlie Alpha. The younger male seemed to take a liking to Jason.

To Jason's left, sat his escort, Ashlyn, who too was quiet. It seemed as if she had not quite forgiven Jason for his trouncing of Jackie, whom of which sat directly across from Jason, glaring daggers whilst holding an ice-pack to his bruised face. Jason had beaten his fair share of tough guys, and could see the physical pain didn't bother them as much as the mental. Jackie, was no different. It was evident his ego had been crushed, and he would most likely never recover. It was also clear, that Jackie was awaiting his chance to even the score, but, before he could attempt a feat, Andy broke the silence.

"So," He began, "Do you come up to the surface often, Jason?"

"About six times a month." Answered Jason. "Usually for survivor runs, but some days we head to other vaults and aid their Alphas in whatever they cant handle on their own, and vice versa. It isn't as glamorous as it would seem though."

"How so?" Asked Andy, fixing his glasses.

"Well," Began Jason, "We Alphas, are not much different from normal people, believe it or not. We can get hurt, we can get sick, and sadly, we can die." Jason choked out the last three words with a tone of sorrow. He had seen many of his comrades fall in combat, from zombies and bandits alike. It was difficult to lose friends who he had fought beside through wave after wave of the undead, or camp after camp of bandits. It was even harder when he felt it was his fault. Suddenly, Jason's sorrow was interrupted by the placement of soft feminine hands on his knee. Looking up, he saw Ashlyn smiling warmly, to which, he would return a warm smile himself.

"So," Began a voice from behind Jackie, "What can you tell us about yourself, Mr. ?" The entire group turned to face Rodney, whom had been busy in the dwellings makeshift kitchen preparing their meal.

"Cross." Answered Jason, "And you can call me Jason, Rodney. As for myself, uh, well, not much."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ashlyn tilting her head.

"Well," Began Jason, "All I can say is what I know right now. I'm a six-two, one-ninety pound, Alpha. In my team, I specialize in hand-to-hand combat, as well as bladed weapons, I'm almost always wearing this damned hoodie, and besides that, I don't have much else to tell."

"What about before the whole outbreak?" Quipped Andy.

"Well," Chuckled Jason, "That's the thing. I don't remember any of it. I woke up, I guess, a year after the outbreak in a cryo tube, with all these tubes and wires jabbed into me, a couple machines around me, and a doctor or two. I was told that I was in the U.S. Special forces, and after a training exorcise, I was hospitalized, and was placed into that vault for 'further study'."

"Wow," Gasped Andy. "So you don't remember anything before that, like nothing?"

"Well," Sighed Jason, "I do dream every now and then. Even though the doctors all said I would never do that again, do to some brain injury I must have suffered. But, every so often, I have these little, lapses. Like I'm experiencing these things, like they are memories. But, they aren't. They are just dreams. But, they feel so real." Jason, sat quietly, staring at his hands, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"What do you dream of?" Asked Rodney as he stirred something inside a large silver pan.

"Ya know," Answered Jason, "I cant really explain it, but it seems like, it's a childhood memory."

"Is it always the same?" Asked Ashlyn. Jason nodded.

"Always the same."

"So what is it?" Asked Rodney, leaning closer towards the alpha.

"It's me," Began Jason, "Like it's me as a kid, and I'm chasing after this older man, I think he's my father, and then he starts to chase after me, but the thing is, I'm not scarred, I'm happy. Like, the happiest I've ever been before. Then, after he, my dad, catches me, I hear this voice, and I think it's my mom. And, then my dad picks me up, and I see his face, he looks like me, except he has brown eyes, and he carries me over to my mom, and I see where I got these icy blues, my mom, heh, she's beautiful, and her smile is so kind and inviting, even after a horrible day in the vault, when I see that face, that smile, those eyes, everything disappears, and I lose myself in the embrace of my parents.

"Then it fast forwards a bit, and my mom is tucking me into this little race-car bed, and she leans over and kisses my forehead, and tells me, 'Goodnight Jason, my special little guy.' And then, I hear knocking at the door, and I can hear my dad answer and talk to the people at the door. He sounds angry, and I hear him slam the door shut. Then I see him storm into my room, grab my mom by the hand, and drag her out of the room. I hear them yelling, my dad says something about leaving, and before my mom can say anything, there is a loud crash, and a couple muffled shouts, then its quiet. I get up, because I am curious, and as soon as I get within a few feet of the door, it crashes open, and everything goes dark. Then, I wake up." The group then fell silent, as Jason stared down at the table. Suddenly, Ashlyn broke the silence.

"So," She began, "That is what you dream about every night?"

"Not every night," Said Jason shaking his head. "Just some. But yeah, that is all I dream of. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I would like to know how the meals coming along, eh Rodney?"

"Ask," Began Rodney, carrying a five bowls and the silver pan, "And you shall receive."

* * *

Enya Yiun paced back and forth across the entrance to Vault Charlie, letting out an annoyed grunt every few minutes.

"Where is he?!" She hissed, "He should have been back a long time ago! UGH! Cass is going to let him have it even more when he gets back, if he even does!" The young woman reached within her belt, grabbing a small blade, and throwing it at the nearest wall, causing it to stick within it, earning a chuckle from a figure strolling toward her from down the hall. Turning to glare at her intruder, Enya was relieved to see it was her mentor, Alpha Joey Davis.

"Well," HE chuckled, "If that wall were an enemy, I'd say he'd be dead." The large man laughed at his little joke, earning an annoyed huff from Enya.

"Hello Joey." She said quietly.

"And hello to you as well Ms. Yiun. Blowing off a little steam on this poor wall?"

"No…yes." Sighed Enya. "He's been gone for hours, even when Cass isn't pissed off at him, he's still only allowed to be on the surface for an hour at the most! UGH!" Enya let out a growl and stomped her foot, and turned her back to the large man, and soon felt Joey's large hands on her shoulders.

"Jason is fine, Enya." He began. "You know what he can do, he can handle himself." Enya, letting out another huff, turned and threw her arms around Joey.

"I know." She said quietly, "It's just, after Louis, I don't wanna lose another brother." Joey, rolling his eyes, dropped down to one knee, making eye contact with the young girl.

"Enya," HE began, moving a couple strands of her black hair our of her face, "You and Jason, are like son and daughter to me, true, Jason is only a few years younger than me, he is still like my son in a way. And I know you are closer than most biological siblings, but you have to have faith in him. I know he can be a pain some days, but we have to be patient with him. And we must do what we can to help him when he will allow it. I am sure he is on his way back, and when he returns, try your hardest not to kill him, please?" Enya let loose a chuckle, and let go of Joey.

"I will try." She said smiling, "But, I make no promises." Joey let loose a chuckle as he stood to his full height of six-four. And placed a hand on Enya's shoulder, and lead her away from the door, only to hear a voice on his portable radio.

"Joey." Crackled The Radio.

"Yes, Nick?" Answered Joey.

"Cass told me to tell you to take someone with you and go find Jason and get him back here, ASAP."

"You know he is asking a lot, right Nick?" Asked Joey.

"Just do it please. I have better things to do than argue with you over this." Said Nick as the line fell dead. Joey rolled his eyes as he looked down to his companion.

"Up for a little scavenger hunt?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure, why not?" Answered Enya as she followed Joey to the armory, picking up a standard 9mm pistol, and refilling her knife pouch. Joey, on the other hand, opened his locker, pulling out an M4 carbine, with ACOG laser and sight attachments, as well as his treasured fire axe.

"Ready to rock?" He smiled.

"Always." Answered Enya with a smile of her own. Chuckling, Joey lead the way to the vault garage, hopping into the driver seat of an armored truck, with a large snow plow aligned with spikes welded to its front, and watched as Enya climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Let's roll."

* * *

Jason sat sprawled out on the backseat of the dinged up van the siblings had managed to get their hands on when the outbreak began, resting his forearm across his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep. Ashlyn, as strong and courageous as she was, was not the best driver. Maybe it was the bumpy roads, or the debris on said roads, but whatever the cause, Jason found it very difficult to drift into sleep, so when he finally did, it was a welcomed release.

* * *

"_He will be the best." Said a voice, causing Jason to stir._

"_Yes," Said another, "He will be. Like his fellow subjects, he will be the best of the best." Jason squeezed his eyelids, and attempted to move his hands, but found it difficult, soon realizing his limbs were strapped down to a table, of which he now found very cold._

"_Where am I?" He thought, "And who the hell are these people?!"_

"_Did you see that?" Asked one of the voices._

"_See what?" Asked the other._

"_His ARM moved!"_

"_No it didn't, Gerald. You are just seeing things." Said the voices._

"_No, it moved, I saw it!" Said a new voice, a more feminine one._

"_Oh for Christ's sake!" Growled the first voice. "You too, Amelia? Oh fine, since you both look so concerned, I will show you." Jason soon heard footsteps approaching him, and soon felt a cold hand place itself upon his abdomen, of which he realized, was exposed, to his shock, so was the rest of his normal attire, save for his boxers of course._

"_What the fuck is going on here?!" Thought Jason, "Whatever it is, I don't want a part in it, time to get out of this!" _

"_See?" Said the man with his hand placed against Jason's abdomen, "Completely anesthetized. Now, if you two are done groveling, we have-" The man was interrupted as Jason's right arm broke free of it's restraints. _

_Opening his eyes, Jason firmly gripped the man by his throat, and after a brief stare down, casually flung the man aside, causing him to crash into a set of medical tools and mobile desks, Jason however, just stared at the immense carnage, shocked by his strength._

"_Did I just toss him across the room like a rag doll?" He thought whilst staring at his arms, now both free from their restraints. Shaking his head, and dismissing it as the doctor, or whatever he was, was very lightweight, Jason freed himself from his bonds, and stepped off the table, and examined his surroundings, before storming towards the nearest person, grabbing him by his throat, and lifting him off the ground._

"_Where AM I?!" He snarled. Before the doctor could answer however, Jason felt a sharp needle pierce his neck. Dropping the man, Jason spun around swinging his arm out, missing his target by a mile. Stumbling, Jason managed to grab hold of the woman who had injected him with whatever was in the syringe, but soon fell down. Breathing heavily, Jason could see multiple blurry forms enter the room, and watched as one pulled its foot backward, and send it hurling forward, causing everything to go black._

"_OH MY GOD, EVERYONE HANG ON!"_

* * *

Jason woke in a daze, he could have sworn he had heard Ashlyn scream something, but he couldn't be sure. What he was sure of, was that everything seemed, upside down. Regaining his senses, he soon noticed, that the family van WAS indeed upside down. Shaking his head, Jason sprang to action, looking for Ashlyn and her brothers.

After climbing out of the van, Jason spotted some foot prints in the dirt, and slowly began to follow them, coming across a small ditch. Jason breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that his companions sat sheltered inside the ditch, with none looking to injured, with Ashlyn looking at Andy's leg, fortunately, it did not look like he had a serious injury.

"So are you that bad a driver," He chuckled, "Or did you decide to flip us over on purpose." Instead of a snaky remark like he was expecting, Jason instead got a terrified look from Ashyln.

"Jason!" She snapped, "LOOK OUT!" Sensing movement behind him, Jason turned around, and received the worst news he had gotten all day. There, in front of him, stood a tank. A large and muscular mutated form of infected with a bad attitude, and it appeared as if it wanted to release rage of the hooded Alpha.

"You….Have…..Got…To…Be…Fucking….Shitting me…." Whispered Jason as the creature raised its fists high.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS! how was that?! eh? good, bad, yay or nay? Ha. If anyone is interested in submitting a new character, the form is below! i need about four!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Preferred**** Weapon:**

**Preferred Attire:**

**Rank (1-3 taken):**

**Weapon choices:**

**Backstory:**

**Family in vault (siblings, parents, friends, etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Hand to hand Combat skill (great, good, okay, poor):**


	4. New Friends

**New Friends**

**Hey guys, IM BACK! Ha. Here is another one for ya's. I introduce some new guys, and i thank you both for your contributions, Nick of the Water tribe, TheLucky38, Gita, Jedssisme1, Geekman-1, Valor Knight, and anybody who takes the time to read my mediocre fanfics :P haha**

* * *

"Fuck me running." Murmured Jason as the tanks fists rose high above its head. The creature let out a roar, bringing its fists down with lightning speed, luckily, Jason was quicker.

Diving to the side, Jason reached into his hoodie, searching for a gun, instead finding his combat knife.

"_Better than nothing."_ He thought as sprinted towards the large undead, leaping and landing on its shoulder, plunging the knife in and out of its flesh with rapid speed. The attack, though rapid, was not very effective, for the large undead casually tossed Jason aside, causing him to crash into the dry and cracked desert ground, skidding to a halt just inches from Ashlyn and her brothers current position.

Jason slowly rose to his feet, shaking the cobwebs out of his head as he did so, not paying attention to the advancing undead behemoth, only catching sight of it as it reared its arm back, swinging with an unstoppable force causing Jason to sail across the barren landscape, crashing into the overturned van.

"Ow…" Groaned Jason as he slowly attempted to stand up, throwing his arm out, reaching for whatever leverage he could.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jason finally stood. Unfortunately for him, the monster now stood before him, preparing to finish the job. Soon, Jason's eyes had adjusted to the point where he could see the monsters fists rise in the air again, and the look of bloodlust in its eyes.

Closing his eyes, Jason waited for the worst as the creature roared slammed its fists downward, but instead of the sudden addition of weight like he was expecting, Jason heard the familiar sound of a blade tearing into exposed flesh, and the tanks howl of anger as it charged into a new direction.

Re-opening his eyes, Jason could see the tank speeding towards two distant silhouettes, each armed and unloading upon the behemoth.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice from behind, startling Jason and causing him to turn around. The owner of the voice was a women, late teens to early twenties, black hair tied in a ponytail, and a pink hooded sweatshirt, and her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She repeated, with more urgency.

"Uh, yeah." Answered Jason while he rubbed the back of his head. "Who, what, uh…?" The woman smiled, and gently tilted Jason's head backwards, inspecting him.

"I'm Zoey, you were hit by a tank, and my friends are distracting it." Answered Zoey. "That was a nasty hit you took, are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Replied Jason rising to this feet.

"Ahem!" Snapped Zoey, "Where do you think you are going?"

"To even the odds." He said before sprinting after the two men.

* * *

_Vault Charlie_

The Alpha conference room was quiet and dark, seemingly devoid of life. The rooms only occupant sat quietly in the back corner, slowly flipping through an old music magazine, with a look of sheer boredom in his eyes. Sitting up straight, the young male stretched his arms out wide, and went back to reading his magazine.

"_This is bullshit." _He thought bitterly, _"Enough weapon skill to rival Joey, Better hand to hand than Enya, and Cass has me on dispatch duty. Fucking Stupid."_

"Enjoying ourselves Mr. Jones?" Said someone from the rooms entrance, causing the embittered male to look up from his magazine, glaring at the owner of the voice.

"Go away Lucky." He growled. "I'm Busy." "Lucky", let loose a small chuckle and strode towards his grumpy friend.

"Oh come on Nick," He smiled, "Don't be like that. And what exactly are you busy with? You've read that magazine enough that you could probably convert it to brail and still know how to read it." Nick, just huffed in annoyance.

"Nothin better to do." He grumbled. "Why are you here, Lucky?" Lucky strode to a near-by chair, sitting down and scooting over to the disgruntled Alpha.

"Figured you could use some company." He said, propping his feet upon Nick's desk, the latter of which pulled of his Element Skateboarding hat, tossing it to the side.

"Maybe." He said whilst running his hand through his thick brown hair, of which he had styled an emo-ish cut, as he described it. "It does get pretty boring in this damn conference room."

"Something on your mind there, Nick?" Asked Lucky, leaning forward. "You seem more unpleasant than normal." Nick turned to glare at his friend, then looked away. He was right.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"What is it?"

"It's just that," He began.

"Go on." Coerced Lucky.

"I'm tired of being underused." Grumbled Nick. "It just seems like Jason and Enya get more surface time than me. I'm always stuck down here, either on dispatch duty, or playing fucking rent-a-cop down at the market. I've got all this skill, and I have to sit down here doing nothing with it." Lucky smiled at his friend. It was true, He and Nick rarely saw much surface time compared To Enya and Jason, and less than Cass and Joey. But it didn't bother Lucky as much it did Nick. Nick was the type of guy who liked getting his hands dirty, he craved action, he wanted to be the one to dole out some pain, especially with all the pain he felt on the inside. It was only a few weeks away from being the three-year anniversary of the outbreak, as well as the day Nick had to put a bullet in his girlfriends head. It was rather saddening, the only time Nick seemed to smile, is when he spoke of his deceased lover. Everyone knew how he felt about her, how he still felt. It was hell for the young guy. Fourteen years old, and forced to kill his entire world. It was a tough day for all of Vault Charlie, everyone had lost so much, and none could ever forget that day. Lucky sometimes envied the newborns within the vault. They would never have to know what horrors awaited them outside the entrance to the vault.

"What makes it even worse," Said Nick, interrupting Lucky from his thoughts. "Is that I'm ranked below Enya, especially when I happen to be older and more skilled than her in every way."

"Nick, Age has nothing to do with our ranks, You are younger than me, and still ranked higher than me." Said Lucky chuckling, "And skill-wise, yes you are good. But, better than Enya? Come on man, she trained with Jason, AND Cass. Those two are the best fighters on the entire team. Give it time man, we'll get our chance."

"Guess you're right." Mumbled Nick. "I guess I just-" Nick was cut off by the sudden static emitting from his comm unit.

"Nick?" Said a male voice on the other end. Reaching to his ear, Nick answered.

"Yes, Cass?" He said sternly.

"Find Lucky and get your asses up here. I have a special assignment for you two."

"Yes, Sir." Replied Nick, gazing over to his friend with a small smirk. "I think our time has come."

* * *

"Damn It Francis!" Yelled an African American man in a white long sleeve and red tie, as he ducked a punch from the tank at the last second. "You had to throw the knife didn't you? You couldn't let me just snipe him?"

"Shut up Louis!" Snapped another, this one wearing a white tank top, black leather vest, and multiple tattoos on his arms. "We did things your way last time, now we do it my way!"

"Well YOUR way is fucking STUPID!" Yelled "Louis" while ducking another swing from the tank, causing the behemoth to roar in frustration.

"Damn it Louis!" Growled Francis, "Stand still and let the fucker hit you, you're pissin him off!"

"Fuck you Francis!" Snapped Louis.

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" Sneered Francis as he fired his shotgun into the beast's back, causing it to turn and face him, with an in-human look of fury in it's eyes. With a roar, the beast charged forward, with Francis unloading shell after shell into the beast until his gun was empty. Staring at his empty weapon in disbelief, then tossing it aside, Francis reached inside his vest, looking for his knife, but was mortified to learn it was not there, for he had recently thrown it at the beast to protect the young guy with the hoodie, an act that only Zoey had wanted to do. Realizing he didn't have much time, Francis adapted a fighting pose, and prepared to make his final stand against the monstrosity charging toward him.

The creature soon was upon Francis, fists raised high, but before the creature could strike down, Francis found himself tackled to the ground, out the creature's reach.

"The hell!" Snapped a surprised Francis.

"The point is to kill the damn thing," Said a younger man standing above Francis, "Not let it smash your ass into a fucking pancake."

Gazing up, Francis soon saw that his savior, was in fact the same guy they had been trying to help in the first place.

"You," he began, "You're alive?"

"Yep." Laughed the hooded guy, "Been through worse. Now, let's say we kill the son of a bitch?" With that, the hooded guy handed Francis his knife back to him.

"Oh hell Yeah!" Yelled Francis, rising to his feet and taking his knife back. "What's your name kid?"

"Jason." Said the stranger, holding his hand out to Francis, "Call me Jason." However, before the two could shake hands, they were interrupted by Louis.

"If you two are done bro-ing out, I could really use a hand or two!" Looking at one another, the newly acquainted duo then charged the beast, attacking it from all sides, by hand, gun, and knife, with Louis firing his MP5 into the creatures legs, dropping it to one knee, Francis wrapping one arm around the beast's neck, thrusting his blade into the creature's shoulders and back, and Jason hitting the beast in the head with a barrage of left and right hooks, knees, straights, and roundhouses. The trio was relentless, and with one final bellow, the beast fell to the ground, presumed dead.

"Finally…" Said Louis wiping his forehead, looking at Jason, "So kid, what is ya name?"

"As I told your friend here, Jason." He answered. "Yours?"

"I'm Louis." Answered Louis, then pointing to Francis, "He's Francis." Jason then held his hand out to both men.

"Nice to meet ya both. Look, do you guys have any type of transportation? Me and my friends-Oh shit!" Said Jason taking off in the direction he last saw Ashlyn, with Louis and Francis in tow.

"Ashlyn!" Yelled Jason, looking into the ditch, then letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Jason," Gasped Ashlyn, leaping up and wrapping her arms around Jason, "You're okay! That's great, we found, or better yet, she found us, and is helping Andy with his leg." She said, pointing to Zoey, who was working on Andy's leg, who at the mention of herself, Looked up to see Francis and Louis standing behind Jason.

"Nice to see you guys are okay." She smiled. "I take it the tank is dead?"

"Yep." Quipped Louis, resting his MP5 upon his shoulder. "Deader than Dead."

"Ya know," Growled Francis, "I bet even you has got to be tired of bein wrong all the fucking time." The two men then turned to see the not-dead tank rise from the ground and charge the group. Readying his gun, Louis looked behind his back to Zoey.

"We gotta hold it off so they can leave."

"For once," Growled Francis, "I agree with you."

Louis than began firing his gun into the creature's chest, doing very little to slow it down, even less when the gun clicked to signal it was out of ammunition.

"Fuck!" Mumbled Louis as the creature came closer, permitting Francis to charge forward, prepared to strike down this creature.

To his surprise, the beast slowed to a halt, extending it's left arm towards Francis, before collapsing on the ground, a small knife protruding from the back of its skull.

"Holy shit, Francis." Gasped Louis, "Either your aim got better, or someone can throw a knife better than you!"

"I'm counting on that last part." Said Jason, reaching to his ear, "Not bad Enya, but I gotta ask, have you been there awhile?"

Almost instantly, A young Asian girl wearing black spandex leggings, dark brown mid-calf boots, a black zip-up sports coat, and a white tee, leaped from behind a broken wall, grinning ear to ear. Following behind her, was a large male with short brown hair, a dark green camo vest, and black cargo pants, carrying an M4 carbine emerged from cover. Suddenly, the young girl, reached to her ear.

"Nope." She answered, "But tell me, who are your new friends?"

* * *

**Well guys, my OC Submittal is only open for one more! PM me if ya have a character you wanna contribute, and i will send ya the form, till next time,**

**-Cheers, Chayseman**


	5. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Hope this makes up for it! Enjoy! I own nothing but my OCs and my locations.**

* * *

Lucky and Nick walked silently through the vault, occasionally waving at passers-by, until they reached their destination. An office, with the name "Casey Cass".

Cass was the Alpha's team leader. He was dedicated, intelligent, stubborn, and known for being a massive hard-ass. Stern, but forgiving, Cass was an excellent leader, and commanded respect from all his subordinates. A fact well appreciated by the council.

With a sigh, Nick knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the gruff reply. Both Lucky and Nick did as commanded, entering the office that overlooked the market place, immediately seeing their leader sitting behind his desk.

"Take a seat." He ordered.

"Sir," Began Lucky, "If I may ask, what have you called us for?"

"Yeah," Remarked Nick, "Who's asses are we busting today?"

"I called you two down here for a special assignment." Began Cass, Standing up and gazing out his massive window. "Three days ago, I sent one of our own, Phyllis, to a neighbor vault in need of her skills. As required, she sent transmissions every six hours, signaling her status, the vault status, and details of her return."

"So what is the issue, sir?" Questioned Lucky, leaning forward. Phyllis may not have been his best friend, but he did respect her, and all her contributions to the vault, so naturally he was concerned for a fellow Alpha's safety.

"Her last transmission was eighteen hours ago." Replied Cass, eyeing the young duo, "I fear she may have been compromised."

"Bandits?" Asked Nick lazily.

"It is a possibility." Noted Cass, "Bandits have be known to cause us major trouble, but they normally hold hostages for ransom, and I haven't heard any ransom transmissions, so I don't believe it is the case. No, I fear our problems are political."

"Political?" Asked Lucky, cocking his head, "What exactly was she doing, sir?"

"Phyllis was requested by name to aide in the protection of Vault Loomis head councilor, Lucretia Hernandez, as she traveled back to Loomis." Answered Cass, turning his gaze back to the market place.

"Well who do you think could be responsible?" Questioned Lucky.

"I'm not sure," Replied Cass, "But I am going to find out. Hence, why I brought you two in."

"So it's a search and rescue mission?" Asked Nick, sitting up straight, "Interesting."

"When do we leave, Sir?" Questioned Lucky as his leader turned to face the duo.

"Now." Replied Cass.

"Finally." Murmured Nick.

"You can count on us, Sir." Said Lucky with a nod as he and Nick rose from their seats and exited the office.

"You head on down to the Armory," Said Nick, "I'll catch up with ya." Lucky nodded, and made his way to the armory, he didn't question Nick because he knew where he was heading, his dwelling, to speak to his grandfather. Lucky understood Nick's strong connection to his grandfather, Bruce, who was a former Vietnam Veteran. He was the only family Nick had left anymore, something many of the other Alpha's didn't have.

Lucky opened the armory doors, heading to the body armor section, grabbing a black flak jacket and throwing it on over his blue t-shirt, of which contained the Alpha's signature "A" in it's middle. Lucky then made his way to his locker, opening it up and pulling out his dual pistol holsters, and placing his custom twin 9mm pistols, each with an extended magazine, silencer, and red laser sight into their respective holsters. Lucky then grabbed his special made sword holster, of which held his infamous "Bumper Sword", a blade with devastating damage capabilities. Sheathing his sword, Lucky turned around bumping into Nick, whom of which had already armed himself with his signature Winchester Lever-Action Repeating Rifle, complete with KBAR mounted at the end, his 9mm colt, and in the side loop of his belt, his special ball-headed war club, A.K.A, Bits. Nick, whose hat had fallen on the ground when he and Lucky had bumped into one another, stooped over, grabbing his hat and turning to his friend, he said;

"Ready to rock?"

"Whenever you are." Replied Lucky.

"Then," Said Nick, grabbing Bits and twirling it in his hand, "Let's roll out."

* * *

Their was darkness, nothing but darkness. Well that, and that condemn-able odor. Alpha Phyllis Myra Ripply's eyes fluttered open as she struggled to stand up, to her surprise however, she found her hands bound and shackled above her head, of which was throbbing in pain.

"_Ugh, What happened?"_ She thought as she gazed around the room, trying to make sense of where she was. The last thing she could remember was transporting Councilor Hernandez across the ruins of a city whose name escaped her, and then there was a large blast, and things went black. _"Hernandez! Where is she?"_ The Alpha quickly glanced every which direction she could, hoping to catch sight of the Councilor. She was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit!" She cursed aloud. "This is bad. Ugh, where am I?" As if coming to answer, footsteps then began down the hallway. Closing her eyes, hoping to trick the whoever was coming should they enter the room, Phyllis mentally calmed herself.

"So who we got in there?" Asked a voice down the hall.

"Some Alpha bitch from some vault." Said another.

"She good lookin'?" Asked the first man.

"She ain't bad." Said the other, "We gotta go in her cell anyways, you can see her." As if on cue, the door opened, and light flooded in, causing Phyllis' eyes to squeeze shut and her teeth to clench.

"_So much for trickery." _She thought as a guard grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to look into his face. He was a young man, mid to late twenties, light brown stubble on his face, and a short military haircut. He looked over to his companion, who was larger, with a long beard reaching his chest, no hair, and like his companion, he wore shades. These men dressed so familiarly to Phyllis, as she attempted to make sense of it, the first man turned his gaze back to her.

"You were right." He said in a southern accet, "She ain't bad. Nice legs, pretty face, and she got some killer eyes." Phyllis glared at the man, she knew where this was going.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Said the other, leaning against the wall.

"Plenty of times." Said the first. "You're a pretty girl, ya know that?" Phyllis felt her lips curl into a sneer. If there was one thing she hated more than petty thugs, it was flirtation. With lightning speed, she thrust her head forward, connecting with the man's nose, which soon bled professedly. The man recoiled in pain, placing his hand to his nose, which soon found itself covered in blood. The second man then stepped forward, thrusting the back of his hand across Phyllis' face, who soon could taste blood.

"You hit like a sick child!" She sneered as the man readied himself for a second hit. Instead he found his hand caught by the first man, who had a smile on his face.

"Don't be ruining that face, now." He said with a smirk. "Makes her less desirable." Phyllis' sneered once more, spitting in the first man's face.

"Try it!" She snarled, "I'll snap your goddamned neck!" The man only threw his head back and cackled.

"Oh honey," He smirked, "You ain't in a position to make threats. Henderson?"

"Yeah?" Asked the larger man.

"Give me your knife." Demanded the first man. Henderson complied, handing the knife to his companion, who turned toward Phyllis with a sickening smile on his face. "Now, let's have some fun." The man stepped forward, causing Phyllis' sneer to get bigger and bigger.

But before the man could cut Phyllis' shirt off, an alarm started blaring. The two men looked at one another, before Henderson bolted off. The first man however, grabbed Phyllis' hair, bringing her closer to him.

"This ain't over. I'll see you soon there lil girl. We're gonna have some fun."

"I look forward to it," Sneered Phyllis' once more, "Scumbag!" The man smiled before leaving, slamming the cell door shut.

"_I have to get out of here!" _She thought while furiously trying to free herself from the shackles. _"Damn! I'm going to need a miracle for this! Fuck!" _As if to answer her call for a miracle, a large boom echoed throughout the area, causing the walls to shake.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

* * *

"Damn Nick!" Shouted Lucky as bullets whizzed over the cover he and Nick sat behind. "Ya think you used a little too much explosives?"

"Nah." Replied Nick as he stood over the cover, firing off three rounds in rapid succession, each hitting their mark, he then sat back behind cover. "If I used too much, we wouldn't fuckin be here, now would we?!" Lucky rolled his eyes, as he too stood up, firing off several rounds, with them hitting their mark as well.

"You know we could've been more quieter, right?" Asked Lucky, pulling the pin from a grenade and tossing it over. He thanked God he had thought to bring some.

"Yeah," Began Nick, firing two more shots, "But where would the fun be in that?" Lucky laughed, and fired three more rounds.

"We still need to find Phyllis." Said Lucky.

"Go. I'll hold 'em off." Smiled Nick.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Asked Lucky, reloading his pistol.

"Yeah. Go for it." Was the reply. Lucky nodded.

"Alright, be careful." Lucky then sprinted off to the left as nick stood up, pulling out Bits.

"Come on, ya desperate motherfuckers!" He yelled loudly, catching their attention. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

Phyllis could hear the gunshots waging outside her cell door, making her believe it was a rescue.

"_I wonder who Cass sent for me."_ She thought, _"Cross? Enya? Joey? From the sounds out there, it could be-"_ Her thoughts were cut short when a man, the man who had promised to return, burst through the door, rage in his eyes.

"Who did you contact?!" He snarled, placing the knife to her throat.

"Go ahead," She teased, "Do it. Kill me. Whoever's come won't be too pleased with you, and I will wager they will do far worse to you then just beat you to within an inch of your life. So, go on."

"Who did you contact?" He repeated.

"No one." Began Phyllis, "I'm as clueless as to is here as you are. Maybe they aren't here for me."

"Bullshit!" Snarled the man, pressing the blade closer against her throat. "They both have that damn letter on 'em, just like you. So I'll ask again, who….did…..you….contact?" The man then felt a force smash into his groin, causing him to buckle over in pain.

Phyllis then wrapped her legs around his neck, and in one fluid motion, snapped it. The thug hit the ground with a nasty thud as Phyllis used her toes to grab hold of the man's keys upon his belt. Using her advanced flexibility, she raised the keys all the way to her hands, and then unlocked her shackles. After hitting the ground with a loud thud, she quickly arose, dusting herself off.

"Told you I'd snap your neck." She said calmly to the dead body on the floor. Poking her head out the doorway, she glanced both ways to make sure she was alone, then sprinted down the hallway. Rounding the corner, she soon found herself flattened on the ground, she had run into someone. Glancing up, she saw a man in his early twenties, with short, brown hair, a flak jacket over a blue t-shit, black cargo pants, army boots, and dual holsters on his hips. The had a 9mm pistol in his hand as well, but he soon holstered it, offering his hand to Phyllis.

"Lucky." She said calmly as she grabbed his hand, allowing him to lift her up.

"Phyllis." He replied.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Forgive me," He said quietly, "I woulda been here sooner, but I figured you were gonna need these." Lucky reached behind him, tossing a black bag to her. Phyllis opened the bag, and smiled. Inside, were her twin daggers, combat knife, her hatchet, a pistol, a holster, and a pair of boots.

"Gee thanks." She said in monotone, clipping on the holster.

"Anytime." Smirked Lucky.

"There ya are!" Yelled a voice behind them, "Ima gut you-" He didn't finish his sentence, for a hatchet had sailed across the room, landing in his chest. The man dropped to the floor with a gasp.

"Not bad." Said Lucky, "Now, what say you help me go save Nick's ass?"

"I suppose. I have nothing better to do." Replied Phyllis as the two sprinted off, but not before she snatched the hatchet out of the thug's chest.

Nick was on his knees, with his hands behind his head, and a bloody nose. Guard's bodies lay strewn around him. He certainly didn't make things easy for the thugs, of which only four remained, each pointing M-16s at his head.

"Think you're tough, boy?" Snarled one of them.

"Seeing as how it took you about two dozen guys to stop me," Smirked Nick, "Yeah, I do." Nick soon felt a nasty blow to the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Snarled another thug.

"Oh fuck you!" Snarled Nick, who then smiled. "You are gonna regret that."

"Oh really?" Smiled a thug in front of Nick, pointing the barrel of the gun directly between his eyes. "Who's gonna make m-" The man was cut off as a dagger whizzed through the air, going through his throat.

"Them." Smirked Nick as another knife dropped another, the other two quickly raised their guns, but only two shots were fired and they both dropped.

"Nice timing." Commented Nick, standing up, "Could've been a little earlier though."

"Oh piss off." Said Lucky jokingly, handing Nick his gear.

"Are you two done?" Asked Phyllis packing her knives into her belt loop. "I'd like to leave now. I want to know what happened to Councilor Hernandez." The two men looked at one another, shrugging.

"When we arrived here," Began Lucky, "We had received a transmission from Cass, sating Hernandez had escaped an ambush."

"Yeah," Chimed Nick, "She said you had been captured. Her personal security team had gotten her out of their before she could be nabbed. We were told just to look for you."

"That…is confusing." Stated Phyllis. "First off, if her own security team was more than capable to handle the situation, why was I there? Second, how did you two find me so fast?" The two men shrugged.

"We received an anonymous tip. Didn't say who they were, they just told us to look here." Said Lucky, "So we did." Phyllis bit her lip, and gazed to the ground.

"Well, thank you." She said after a lengthily pause. "Both of you." Lucky smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem Phyllis."

"Yeah, what he said. Now let's go." Interjected Nick, as he turned to leave, the other two followed.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"The Alpha has been rescued sir." Said a man standing by a desk.

"Hmm…" Said an English accented voice behind the desk. "These 'Alphas', are very resourceful. Let's make a note to never underestimate them again." The man standing nodded.

"Yes sir," He began. "Is there anything else, Mr. Croaker?"

"Yes." Said 'Croaker', "Contact our mole in Vault Charlie, tell him we have plans to execute, and we will be seeing him very soon."

* * *

**There ya go! I need one more guy/girl to fill out the roster, PM me, or leave it in the comments, anyways, till next time,**

**Chayse_Man**


End file.
